


Drabble #1

by TheLostSkyGirl



Series: SeHo Drabbles [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of homophobia, SeHo in Love, i dont know how to use tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 17:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19891330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLostSkyGirl/pseuds/TheLostSkyGirl
Summary: Fans are getting way too close to the truth and Junmyeon is getting anxious.





	Drabble #1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This fic is originally from [here](https://twitter.com/SeHoDrabbles/status/1057320446482214912). But I was told that some people don't have twitter so I thought I'd cross post some of my finished tweetfics here. Besides, AO3 could use some more SeHo content. Please enjoy!

It’s not that they’re hiding their relationship. He knows the other members know - they weren’t exactly discreet the first few months of the relationship. The others haven’t voiced out their opinions, but he knows they don’t disapprove. If they did, he would’ve already been told about it. He knows he doesn’t have to hide anything from his members.

The fans, however, are another matter.

Oh, he knows all about the “shipping”, has seen it all over social media via his very secret account. He’s seen how fans lost their minds when he and Sehun did their “fake” make-out during Elyxion Dot. He’s seen all the cute fanarts. He’s read some of the stories they call fluff. And he may, or may not, have read a couple of not so fluff.

(If he and Sehun did a reenactment of those, no one has to know).

He’s shared them all with Sehun. And they’ve gotten quite a laugh about it. They’ve even come to a point of discussing whether they should do something to spark the shipping flame.

The fans loved it.

Lately though, the fans seem to be getting closer to the truth. And he’s not sure if that’s a good or a bad thing. He wanted to discuss with Sehun, but his insecurities get the best of him. Not that he doesn’t trust Sehun and Sehun’s feelings for him, quite the contrary actually.

It’s just sometimes, sometimes, he gets stuck in a dark place that he can’t seem to get out from.

“You’re thinking too much again,” he hears Sehun say from beside him.

They were currently lounging in the younger’s bed, waiting for the adrenaline from their earlier practice to subside.

“I am not,” he counters.

Sehun shifts his position to face him, “Yes you are. You’ve got your /I’m thinking so hard my brain is gonna combust soon/ face on.”

That makes him laugh. “I do not have that kind of face,” he says in between giggles.

Sehun looks at him with a fond smile on his face.

“Yes you do. Your forehead gets all wrinkly and your eyeballs barely move. It’s ugly to be honest.”

He hits Sehun in the arm and frowns at him. Which turns into a pout when the other had the audacity to laugh at his face.

“I hate you,” he says before turning his back on his idiot boyfriend.

Sehun stops laughing but he can still hear him giggling. Sehun wraps his arm around his waist and pulls him towards the other’s chest and gives him a tight squeeze.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry. You’re not ugly. You’re the most beautiful person I have ever met in my entire life,” a kiss on his neck, “even if your forehead folds ten times, you will still be the most beautiful for me,” a kiss on top of his head.

He melts into Sehun’s embrace. If he could push himself closer to Sehun’s body, he would.

“I love you,” he sighs.

Another squeeze on his waist, “And I love you.”

There was silence for a couple of minutes. He thought Sehun had already fallen asleep and forgotten his earlier question.

He felt Sehun move and then he found his head tucked under Sehun’s chin securely.

“Now tell me, what has got you thinking so hard?” Sehun asked while drawing circles on Junmyeon’s stomach.

“It’s nothing.”

Sehun scoffed, his breath ghosting on top of Junmyeon’s head. “It’s not nothing. I know you you Myeonnie. You worry about the littlest things. Now tell me what it is.”

Junmyeon chewed on his, debating whether or not he should tell the younger about his worries.

“And stop chewing on your lip. You’ll make it bleed again,” Sehun pinched his stomach.

He gave Sehun’s hand a light slap. “How do you know I was chewing on it?”

“Because I know you. Duh. Now stop stalling and tell me.”

Junmyeon let out a deep breath. He knows Sehun won’t let this go, and he’s not really very good at saying no to his boyfriend.

“Do you think we’re over doing it?”

“Overdoing what?”

Another deep breath. “The fanservice. Do you think we’re doing too much?”

Sehun didn’t answer right away. Rather, the younger moved to shift their position again so that they were facing each other again with barely a space between them. If he wasn’t so worried, Junmyeon might have grumbled at being manhandled.

Sehun’s brows were furrowed and he was looking at Junmyeon like he’s grown two heads.

“What are you talking about?”

Junmyeon resisted the urge to whine.

“I mean don’t you think we’re exposing ourselves too much? The fans are already speculating that we’re fucking behind closed doors and---”

“Not that they’re wrong,” Sehun interrupted.

This time Junmyeon did whine.

“I know, but they’re so close to actually proving that we’re together. They have theories Sehun! And most of them aren’t really theories because they are actually true!”

Sehun frowned at him. And by god, Junmyeon hated that look on Sehun.

“Is that so wrong? I though you were okay with that? Do you not like being linked to me anymore?” Sehun’s frown deepend.

Junmyeon groaned. He extracated himself from Sehun’s embrace and sat up on their-- Sehun’s--- bed.

“It’s not like that! You know it’s not like that.”

He could feel the pressure in his head building up. Junmyeon hugged his knees and rested his head on top of them--- his defensive stance, as Sehun liked to call it.

“It’s just that, I don’t want this to hurt and ruin you. You know how society works, Hunnie. Heck, you know how idol society works. People might say they’re okay with this now but that’s only because they think they’re delusions. But the moment they find out it’s real, they’ll rebuke it. You saw their reaction that one time we were asked how we will be like with significant others.”

Junmyeon paused, gathering his thoughts. The pressure in head has reached it’s peak. There’s a grip in his throat threatening to cut his oxygen off. But he needs to tell Sehun this.

And Sehun kept quiet. He knows Junmyeon needed to let it all out before he speaks.

“They refute and throw hate to heterosexual couple Sehun. How much more to a homosexual one? And I cannot bear the thought of anyone hating you. You don’t deserve that,” Junmyeon chokes on his words. There was a dampness on his face. He didn’t even realize he was crying.

He felt the bed move as Sehun came closer to him. He was enveloped in a hug so warm, he knew he couldn’t live without it.

“Myeonnie. My sweet, selfless Myeonnie,” Sehun whispered to his Junmyeon’s hunched form.

“How long have you been thinking about this? How long have you been beating yourself about such matters? Didn’t I tell you to always talk to me when you get these kind of thoughts?”

Sehun placed his hands on Junmyeon’s face, silently urging him to look up. When he did, Sehun was looking at him with so much love that he couldn’t help fresh tears from flowing again.Sehun didn’t seem bothered though. He just gently wiped Junmyeon’s face with his thumb.

“Listen to me Kim Junmyeon. I love you. I love you so much it hurts that you bear all these thoughts all by yourself. Didn’t I tell you to rely on me more? I may be younger but I’m not unreliable. You, of all people should know that.”

“I know that. I helped raise you after all,” Junmyeon whispered amidst his tears.

Sehun let out a light chuckle.

“Yes. Yes, you did.” He pulled Junmyeon to his chest to keep him closer. “Then why don’t you talk to me? You worry about me too much you forget that I’m allowed to be worried about you too. I know it’s scary to think about the future, but are we really gonna let that ruin what we have now? Because right now, I am at my happiest. With you. And if the time comes that we have to reveal the real nature of our relationship, then we will. Together. Because that’s what’s most important to me Myeon. That you and I be in this together until the end.”

Junmyeon hugged Sehun’s waist in a tight embrace. The tears have stopped but the hiccups were left behind.

“I don’t deserve you,” he says to Sehun’s chest.

“Of course you do. And you deserve so much more. Never doubt in yourself Junmyeon. And never doubt in my love for you. We don’t have to think about what would happen in the future right now, let’s just continue what we’re doing. Coz frankly, I’m having fun watching those fangirls lose their shit at every single interaction we have.”

Junmyeon had to laugh at that. It was indeed fun.

He released Sehun from his embrace so he could look at him again. This time, with a smile and a lighter heart.

“I love you.”

Sehun was giving him that fond look again. The look that makes him feel like his insides were melting.

“I know. I love you too.”

Then Sehun leaned down to give Junmyeon a sweet kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/SeHoDrabbles)


End file.
